Captivated
by Lourdes777
Summary: FlackAiden "I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide." -Edwin McCain


A/N: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. However, as I've stated before, I'd take Flack. Heck yes I would. Especially as he will appear in the fic: without a shirt. (Fan girls scream crazily. Or the lovely ladies from the F/A board at csifiles.) I know, I know calm down. He is foxy. We all love us some Flack.

* * *

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

-Edwin McCain

Aiden's cell phone was buzzing on the kitchen counter. She heard it as she stepped out of the shower. She groaned, but the little voice in the back of her head told her she knew that her bosses could call her whenever they wanted- she knew that when she signed up for the job. Even though it was a Friday, and a work day, Aiden was annoyed that they were calling at 6:00 in the morning, when she started work at 7:45. Trying not to drip water all over the place, she ran into the kitchen to grab her phone, slipping and doing a spectacular comic fall. She leapt back up and looked around, remembering that there wasn't anyone who could see her, and grabbed the phone off the counter, rubbing her sore elbow.

"HELLO?" She snapped into the phone, even though she knew it was work.

"Aiden? It's Stella. Don't bother with the whole hair/makeup routine. Bring a swimsuit." Stella hung up before Aiden could ask why, and she realized that was probably done on purpose.

Aiden pulled her swimsuit on, poking at her white arms in disgust, but sighed and pulled on a tee shirt and jeans over the suit. Her hair was still wet and it was making her tee shirt stick to her shoulders, but Aiden grabbed her keys and phone and was off to work.

* * *

Aiden pushed through the revolving doors at work and inserted her ID card into the machine, it allowed her to pass and she glanced down for just a second to put it back in her pocket, but slammed straight into a brick wall. A rather toned brick wall wearing board shorts and NYPD shirt, coincidentally. The air went out of her lungs with an "Oomph.", but a large hand closed around her upper arm and caught her before she hit the floor. Aiden glanced up for a second and was very surprised to see Don Flack.

"Whadaya' doin' in a swim suit?" She asked, looking very surprised indeed.

"I was just about to ask ya' the same thing." He said, snapping the black swimsuit strap that poked out from her tee shirt.

"Stella called me." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mac called me." He stated, frowning.

They stared at each other for a split second, and then took off for the stairs, towards Mac's office.

Mac wasn't in his office. However, there was a note taped to Mac's door reading "Don, Aiden, we're in the empty lab on third floor. See you there."

Aiden looked at the note. And then read it again. Why would they be in the empty lab?

* * *

Flack pushed the door open, allowing Aiden through first, but she pivoted quickly and walked straight into his chest. Again. Flack caught her arm.

"Hell no," He said, looking at the glass shower and at least ten lab technicians. "If I have to do this so do you."

She glared at him, but Flack ignored it, piecing it all together in his head. Mac and Stella had been working on a case involving a shower. The victims had been having sex, and had then been shot once, but their bodies had been dragged out of the shower and onto the floor, confusing the investigators. They had obviously come up with a solution.

"Aiden, Don." Mac said interrupting them. "Sorry to pull this on you so abruptly, but we need you to be our vics. Aiden's posing as Jennifer, and Flack, you're Sean." We think they may have been standing up, we found a partial from Sean on the shower wall. But then we found a print from Jennifer on the floor."

Aiden gaped openly, but she heard Flack swallow throatily beside her.

"Oh God." He croaked unsteadily. He'd always been attracted to Aiden. This was going to be absolute torture. What the hell was he going to do? Of course, it just kept getting better, because Danny threw the door open, looking at them and then the shower and snorting loudly. He shouted something down the hall.

"Maka! Hey, Maka! Come see this!"

She popped her head through the door way and grinned. "I'll get popcorn. I have some in the break room for occasions like this."

Aiden huffed.

Stella smirked, trying failingly to hide a growing grin, which would probably be followed by hysterical laughter. She cleared her throat.

"Ok you two, outta' those clothes."

Aiden grumbled a bit, but started to take her shoes off. Flack sighed and pulled his shirt over his head. He tried not to gape at Aiden in a swimsuit top and jeans, because he was determined to be a gentleman about it. He kicked off his running shoes and look back up to see Aiden hardly wearing anything at all.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath, but walked towards the shower, Aiden shuffling along behind him, rather unwillingly. Kaile came back through the door and sat with Danny, bringing popcorn as promised.

"Fantastic." Danny stated Grinning at the two and waving, cheeks full of popcorn. Aiden and Flack flipped him off, but not long enough for Mac to see.

"Ok guys, water's just about right." Mac said, sitting back down next to Stella and Detective Thacker. Aiden wished there weren't so many people in the room. She guessed that, technically, they didn't need to be in there, they just wanted a show. Perverts.

Flack pulled the door open. Aiden raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ladies first." He said, pushing her into the steamy shower. It was smaller than he thought. Aiden jumped backwards and into Flack's chest. The water was burning hot.

"Mac!" She called, "The water's too hot!"

"We can't turn it down Aiden; we need the temperature to be exactly the same." Mac explained, feeling a bit sorry for the two.

Flack bit his lip. Aiden's back was pressed all the way against him. He needed to get a hold of himself, and fast. He put his hand on her lower back and pushed her gently into the stream of water. She was right, it was hot.

"Ok you guys," someone called "Up against the wall."

She turned to face him and backed up until they were against the wall. He was pressing up against her. All the way. He swallowed. Someone told him to put his hands around her waist. He did. She was shivering- but it obviously wasn't because she was cold. Flack could barely control himself. Someone told them to move closer, he did, though it didn't do a whole lot for his situation. The orders kept coming. Put one of your legs between hers. Wrap your arms around his neck.

Flack was running through a violent string of curses in his head. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, her inner thigh, and her hands on his neck- everything. Finally, a while later- they were done. As they moved to step out- they were told to wait- the shower was automated, and they wanted them to stand in there for a while longer and cool down, the water temperature would gradually cool down after a couple of minutes. Flack swallowed. He really had to get out of there, but he couldn't disobey Mac. He was fucked.

He was still facing Aiden they were both breathing a bit faster than usual, just staring at each other. Everyone had gone. Aiden tucked her hair behind her ear carefully. She gave him a weird look, like she was about to say something, but before she could, he had her backed up against the wall again. She couldn't breathe. He was staring down at her. He put his hands on her hips and leaned his head down to kiss her. She was shocked, but kissed him back. Her hands moved to his chest, and she opened her mouth a bit wider, allowing him full access to her mouth.

His hand moved farther down- to the side of her butt, and she bit his lower lip-hard. He groaned into her mouth and she responded by dropping one of her hands far down enough for him to be seriously aroused. He pressed her into the wall a bit harder, their bodies molding together perfectly. Flack decided this was probably the best idea he ever had. Definitely. He untied her top quickly and pulled it off, never breaking the kiss. Aiden untied the string on Flack's shorts, slowly, teasing him. He broke the kiss.

"Aid." He said, but it sounded more like a growl than anything. She smirked and kissed him again, pulling his head towards hers. His shorts were off seconds later, followed by Aiden's swimsuit bottoms. He broke the kiss and looked at her for a split second, not quite believing that she was about to let him do this, but also knowing that she wanted it as much as he did. He pushed into her, slowly at first, and then faster as the tension mounted, she gasped into his ear, and he knew she was close. It was frenzied and he'd never felt anything quite like it, even though he'd always been quite the guy in high school and college.

Minutes later they both shuddered, and the water shut off a minute after that. He kissed her carefully and grabbed them both towels from beside the shower, handing one to her, kissing her again. They pulled their clothes on and headed for Flack's apartment. Flack would have to remember to discreetly thank Mac sometime.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Let me know! 


End file.
